


MCU IMAGINES & PREFERENCES

by amcu10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcu10/pseuds/amcu10
Summary: Natasha x fem!reader





	MCU IMAGINES & PREFERENCES

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan-fiction so bear with me! Included will be female avengers x female reader imagines/preferences. I will try to upload as soon as I can as request (if any) come in.
> 
> Request are Open!!

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! “Nat turn it off…” You heard your girlfriend mumble as she nuzzled impossibly closer into your neck. With your eyes closed you skillfully managed to locate the alarm and shut it off as it is something you do every morning. It’s basically muscle memory now. You keep your eyes closed as you attempt to shake off the grogginess and disorientation you are currently feeling, and after a few minutes pass by you finally open your eyes, noting that the alarm clock read 5:30 morning. As you start to make your way out of bed (Y/N) groans at the sudden lack of contact and you can’t help but to chuckle as you lean down to kiss her forehead.  
You spend a couple minutes looking at the person you are lucky to call yours. (Y/N) is the most beautiful being you have ever laid eyes on, well besides yourself anyways. “I can feel you staring” (Y/N) said. “What can I say? You’re too beautiful not to look at” I stated. “I know I am babe” she replies back cheekily. I place one more kiss on her head before I leave to get ready for training. “Your ass better be out that bed before I get back missy or there is gonna be consequences” I yelled as I was exiting the room. The only response I got back was a groan. I chuckled and roll my eyes at my girlfriends antics.  
As I get off the elevator to the common room I hear someone say, “You’re up early.” I turn around to see Tony sitting at the bar stool eating breakfast. “The same can be said for you.” I retorted back. “Well I need fuel before I head back to being the genius engineer that I am” I roll my eyes and continue my way to the training room. I spend about 3 hours training before I realize it’s almost 9:00. I head back to (Y/N) and I’s joined room to no surprise find (Y/N) still dead asleep.  
Suddenly, a devious plan pops into my head. I jump onto the bed which causes (Y/N) to fly out of the it. “Natasha Romanoff?!!!” Uh-oh…she used my full name and she never uses my full name unless I’m in trouble. “What? I warned you what would happen before I left” I reply with a smirk plastered on my face. “You are so fucking dead” she responds. This was my queue to run and I did. Let’s just say I spent the rest of the day avoiding (Y/N).


End file.
